


Not a Problem

by Cathalinaheart



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Happy Ending, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Tentacles, they're lesbians now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: Toni and Steph are fighting a tentacle monster and Toni's chestplate is running out of power.
Relationships: Steph Rogers/Toni Stark - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	Not a Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopelesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/gifts).



> Thank you for betaing, Serinah!

"This is ridiculous," Toni complained. It had been so weird hearing the masculine voice of Iron Man echoed back in the beginning, but she had gotten used to it.

"Did you not think you'd have to fight a tentacle monster, Iron Man?" Steph asked, before throwing her shield and ducking under a tentacle.

Toni fired an uni-beam blast at the mass of writhing appendages and they withdrew a bit. "Honestly, at this point, I should probably expect them, Cap. This happens way too often for my liking."

Steph shot her a quick smile. "Well, the armor is very pretty and shiny."

Toni was very glad that the Iron Man mask was covering up her face and no one could see her blush. Steph always had that effect on her.

All it took was the split-second Toni was distracted by Steph's smile. One of the tentacles hit the armor with full force and Toni was knocked out of the air.

Steph used the moment the tentacles were busy with Iron Man to start attacking viciously with the shield.

"Iron Man, status report," she bit out between two hits.

"I'm fine," Toni managed to get out. She winced in pain. "But it looks like I'm grounded for now."

She turned off the commlink to let out a few choice curses.

Helplessly, she watched as Steph kept beating on the tentacles without making much progress. The only thing that had made the monster withdraw, had been the uni-beam blast. Toni checked her power levels. She had one last strong blast in her, but not much more. There was no time to consider her choices, though, because one of the tentacles had managed to wind around Steph's neck and was lifting her up. Without thinking, Toni routed all the power to the uni-beam and fired.

The tentacle around Steph's neck went slack and the monster withdrew back into the ocean.

_ Good, let Namor deal with it,  _ Toni thought.

And then she realized the warning signs were blinking red with Low Power.

"Fuck," she said and Steph came running over.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not so much." Toni fought a hysterical laugh. "Gonna need your help or I'll die."

She started stripping off the armor because even now it was still taking power from the chest plate, power she couldn't afford to lose. At Steph's startled gaze, she continued, "Get a car battery or something. I've lost too much power and the armor is still draining my chest plate. I need to recharge and there is no time to get back to the mansion."

Toni could tell that Steph still had a lot of questions, but she trusted her enough that she turned around to drag the nearest car closer.

God, it was hot seeing her use her strength like that.

Tony was stripped down to her helmet, chest plate and the leggings she wore under the armor when Steph stopped with the car next to her.

"Thank you," Toni said, voice tinny and very much female. Now that the helmet wasn't connected to its power source anymore, the voice modulators didn't work. Dammit. Steph had probably recognized her voice.

"Toni? You're Iron Man?"

Yep. She had.

Since there was no need to keep it on anymore, she pulled off the helmet and quickly connected herself to the car battery. This was gonna hurt.

"Is this going to be a problem?" she asked through clenched teeth as the electricity ran through her.

"No! Of course not!" Steph replied immediately. "Just, I know Toni Stark has heart problems, is that why you need to charge your chest plate?"

"Yes. Stupid landmine that I designed blew up in my face. I have shrapnel lodged in my chest. The chest plate is keeping it from reaching my heart." It was scary, opening up like that. Toni wasn't willing to give up Iron Man, so she quickly added, "But I can still fight!"

"I know you can. I've fought next to you enough," Steph said calmly. "But this… we can plan for this, Toni. We can help you. Make sure your safe."

Warmth spread through Toni's body, making her forget the pain for a moment. If Steph was okay with this, everything was going to be alright. 


End file.
